1. Field of the Invention
When barbed wire fences came into general use the need arose for devices to assist persons needing to cross the fences. In rural areas the fence structure usually comprised vertical wood, or metal, posts supporting spaced horizontal barbed wire. Persons climbing over or between the barbed wire were exposed to injury from the sharp barbs of the wire. Portable devices to assist the persons crossing the fences such as portable steps, or stiles, entered the market place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of the many devices described in the prior art the Portable Fence Stile, U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,333 is probably the most pertinent. This patent teaches a U-shaped metal tubing placed over the fence in a generally vertical position. The metal tube having horizontal rods extending outwardly as foot supports.
The devices described in the prior art do not have the strength, stability and adaptability of the instant invention.